Episode 8158 (24th May 2018)
Plot At Home Farm, Ross sneaks up behind Graham and strikes him over the head. Brenda has cleared out her and Bob's joint bank account. Bob knows she's trying to provoke a reaction so Laurel advises him not to rise to it. Debbie and Joe prepare to tell the Dingles about their relationship. PC Williams asks Doug to come down to the station for another interview. Charity is in town so Debbie is unable to tell her mother about her relationship with Joe. Joe returns to Home Farm to find an unconscious Graham bound and gagged and Ross armed with a gun. Bob pops into the café to ask Brenda if he could collect the rest of his belongings. Instead, Brenda suggests she drops the rest of his things off later. Brenda had been expecting Bob to mention her draining their joint account and is disappointed it didn't draw the expected reaction. Lydia returns to Wishing Well Cottage and informs Belle and Lachlan she witnessed Doug being put into the back of a police car. Lachlan heads out to find out what's happening. Joe fears what Ross has done to Graham and questions what he's hoping to achieve here. Ross wants to truth but Joe denies he knows what Ross is talking about. Ross demands to know how Joe knows Simon but Joe claims not to. Whilst pointing at his heavily scarred face, an incandescent Ross demands to know why Joe ordered Simon to do this to him. Joe protests he didn't and tells Ross he's barking up the wrong tree. When Joe questions if there are any bullets in the revolver, Ross takes one bullet from his pocket and places it in a chamber, telling Joe he'll only need one bullet. Joe questions if Ross is really going to shoot him. Ross states it depends on if he starts talking. When Joe denies knowing Simon again, Ross warns him if he lies again, he'll see what happens. Ross questions why Joe did this to him but Joe insists he didn't do anything so Ross points the revolver at Joe and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. Belle confides in Lydia that Lachlan wants them to have a baby. Lydia asks Belle what she wants. Belle explains she wants Lachlan to be happy but admits she doesn't think this is the right time to have a child. Doug has been charged with gross negligence manslaughter and is out on bail. Faith advises Doug to find a good barrister but Doug has decided to plead guilty. Aaron is pleased Doug has been charged although Robert reminds Aaron that Gerry thought a lot of Doug and Doug wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Lachlan approaches Doug and gives him the number of Lawrence's lawyer and also invites him to the pub later to discuss Gerry's funeral arrangements. Joe attempts to negotiate with Ross to put the gun down but Ross is determined to find out why Joe paid Simon off. Joe reiterates he didn't do this to him. Subsequently, Ross points the gun and Joe pulls the trigger again. Again, nothing happens. Ross begs for the truth, telling Joe he won't hurt him if he tells him, so Joe admits he paid Simon, although he doesn't implicate Debbie. Bob and Laurel discover a pile of Bob's belongings have been set on fire. When Aaron and Robert walk into the pub, Doug decides to leave but before he goes, Aaron tells Doug that if Gerry was still here, he'd be ordering him to cut him some slack. A man overhears Aaron and Doug talking and proceeds to throw a pint over Doug, labelling him a murderer. Ross needs to know why Joe did this to him. He decides to kill Joe. As he points the gun at Joe once again, Graham springs into action and rips the duct tape from his mouth. When Ross turns the gun towards Graham, Joe leaps up and tries to grab the gun from Ross. A struggle ensues. The gun goes off. Someone gets shot... Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Terry - Daniel Casey Locations *Home Farm - Games room, kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden Notes *First credited appearance of Sebastian and Gabrielle Dowling as Heath and Cathy Hope respectively. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes